


Destiny?

by MicheConnor



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheConnor/pseuds/MicheConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If they were mine, there'd have been a lot of changes. Like! No shirt-wearing. Ever. :)Um, also this didn't quite end the way I wanted it to end. I am not sure if this is really a spoiler? Maybe Season 4? My brain is not working, so forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> If they were mine, there'd have been a lot of changes. Like! No shirt-wearing. Ever. :)Um, also this didn't quite end the way I wanted it to end. I am not sure if this is really a spoiler? Maybe Season 4? My brain is not working, so forgive me.

Silent and almost looming in the doorway of the Luthor Castle’s study, a tall, well muscled figure waits. The tension in the air thickens perceptively as what was covert becomes overt, and Lex rises suddenly from his well-oiled office chair.

“What do you want, Clark?”

“I’m not Clark.” The figure steps into the small circle of light, resolving into the tailored and coiffed figure that Lex usually called “Dad,” though not tonight. “We have to talk, son.” The white eyes stared at him relentlessly.

Lex lifted his chin as he replied. “Talk is cheap. What do you want?”

“I can hear your heart, you know. Smell the fear on your skin as it seeps out with your sweat.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I can’t let you win.”

“What?” Lex took a small step backward, then halted. His eyes blazed with brilliant blue fire. “I don’t know what you mean–“

Relentlessly, Lionel’s form stepped closer even as Lex backed up, until he was but inches away. “I’m so very sorry.” Cool, calm, and centered, that voice, a distraction from the hands that settled like vises about Lex’s neck. “Really, so very . . . very . . . sorry. You are beginning to know too much.”

“Dad . . . please . . .” Lex gasped, choking the words out. “You don’t want to do this! Think of the future. My--des--tiny,” His face slowly turned red, then nearly purple as his father’s hands refused him breath and life. “Plea–“

“Just rest, son. Rest. It’ll all be over so very, very soon.”

Gently, so very gently, Jor-El lowered his son’s archenemy to the floor and smoothed his hand across the pale scalp while pressing firmly against the young man’s windpipe and, more mercifully, his jugular. “Destiny, indeed.”

He stood slowly, almost stiffly, at the sound of a step at the doorway, his blind white gaze staring straight ahead. "Ah, Clark. You're just in time. . . son."

"NO!"

"It had to be this way. He was preventing you from reaching your full potential."

"I can't believe-LEX!" Twin beams of fire lanced out, licking their way up and across Lionel's elegant Armani suit. "NO! I can't believe you did this. I want NOTHING of you!"

That which was Jor-El fled the smoking ruin of a corpse he had been inhabiting. His last sight was the heartwarming scene of his son trying to breathe life once more into his enemy's body. Either way, if Lex somehow lived or remained dead, it served Kal-El's true destiny.


End file.
